


I Just Want You

by WavesofRage



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesofRage/pseuds/WavesofRage
Summary: Beca loved Aubrey. She was just too scared. Mitchsen.





	I Just Want You

This song randomly came up on my iPod and I just thought why not.

In this world Beca is one of the most wanted DJs in Los Angeles. She left for LA after graduating from Barden and has achieved what she has wanted in terms of her career. However, there is a part of her that is missing something she wishes she hadn’t ruined.

* * *

 

_“Sorry to call so late I just... I was missing you and I just wanted to talk, maybe we can talk tomorrow?”_

Aubrey had to hear that voicemail several times to confirm that the voice did in fact belong to Beca Mitchell. Someone she had gotten close to after she had graduated. She had gotten an internship at a well known law firm not too far from Barden and would meet with the petite brunette on a weekly basis to help out with the Bellas. They would talk about so much that it didn’t surprise Aubrey when Beca confessed to her that she had gotten an internship at a record label and she hadn’t told any of the Bellas yet, not even Chloe.

  
Some weeks at Aubrey’s apartment ended up being sleepovers and sharing the taller woman’s bed. Something Aubrey had liked doing especially since it seemed that was when Beca would bring down her walls the most.  
On one particular night, they had decided to celebrate as Aubrey had been recognized as one of the top interns at the firm and was on the track of securing a position in Seattle.

  
Beca and Aubrey had drinks and danced at a popular club thanks to Beca’s record label co-workers. On their way home in the cab Beca had put her hand on Aubrey’s thigh and thanked her for being a great friend as she was feeling a bit lonely during her last semester at Barden. Sure the girls drank, but they were definitely not drunk. They had enough to loosen up and still make rational decisions so when Aubrey decided to hold Beca’s hand, the brunette had shifted her eyesight to the blonde’s lips and then back to her green eyes. In that moment Aubrey knew that Beca was confessing something much more than just the feeling of being lonely. She was letting her into her heart and Aubrey very much wanted to stay there.

_Make up your mind, don't you want me_   
_Like I, want to feel that, touch_   
_That haunts me every night_   
_It felt so right_

The next morning Aubrey wakes up naked in bed and without a petite brunette by her side. She should’ve known this was going to happen. She felt silly thinking that Beca wouldn’t run and for once would be okay with opening up to someone who cared about her.

_I just want you, there's no denying_   
_I just want you, there's no hiding_   
_I just want you Do you want me?_

What Aubrey didn’t expect was for Beca to come back a few days later apologizing for leaving saying she needed time and space to process as she was really fond of Aubrey and did not want to ruin their friendship, but it was already too late because she confesses she wants more. She wants a relationship with the assertive and intelligent woman that drives her crazy. She knows Aubrey is leaving to go far away and she wants to give them a chance because Beca has never felt this way about anyone before and although it scares her she knows she wants this type of feeling to last.  
Six months later they’re still going strong even though Beca has long days and nights in Los Angeles and Aubrey’s schedule isn’t helping them either once she moved to Seattle. After graduation, Beca lived with Aubrey until they both had to part ways for their careers.

_So far away, another night alone_   
_Another day, another telephone call home_   
_But one day, I'm gonna find a way to_   
_Make you stay, in my arms 'till everafter comes_   
_You are the one_

Aubrey’s calls and texts about Thanksgiving plans are ignored by Beca. Some time during December she gives up trying to contact what she now deemed as her ex-girlfriend. She had gotten a simple text that said “I’m sorry” and was extremely hurt and felt so stupid for thinking they could last.  
They hadn’t even told Chloe who had met up with Aubrey on occasion about them being together so she started to wonder if Beca had just been toying with her emotions all this time. She knew the brunette had suffered because of her parent divorce, but she thought she had finally broken down all of the walls as they had been together for half a year and talked about their future wants and needs.

_I just want you, I just want you_   
_I just want you Do you want me?_

* * *

 

A few years pass and Aubrey is enjoying her engagement party with friends and family that Chloe arranged. All the Bellas are there except one. No one asks why and only Chloe knew the whole story because she had found Aubrey crying one night when she tried to surprise her with a visit. Only then Chloe understand why Beca stopped talking to her as well.

_Got a feelin' that it's time to make a change_   
_Got a feelin' that things can't stay the same_   
_I feel my heart losing control_

It’s 3am on New Year’s when Aubrey had seen she was getting a phone call from an unrecognized number. She decided to ignore it as her future in-laws were just leaving from the holiday get together. Her fiance, Spencer, was joining them as they were headed back home to Oregon to visit his sick grandmother. Aubrey had to stay behind because she had some new clients to meet and they had just relocated to Los Angeles therefore she couldn’t cancel on her first set of clients.  
When she gets back home from the airport she heads to the bedroom to rest until she remembered she had received a notification about a voicemail being left. She never thought the brunette would try to contact her. Especially since Beca had made it big time and was on the cover of magazines and any other social media outlets announcing big news.

  
A part of her wants to call back because the curiosity is killing her. Aubrey knows that she can’t. She can’t call back because Beca had torn her apart without an explanation and she was going to get married in a few weeks.  
Aubrey doesn’t call back and doesn’t tell Chloe about the voicemail. Instead it gets deleted.

It’s been about two weeks after Beca calls Aubrey. Beca knew it was a long shot, but she tried anyway. In the end she didn’t really lose any hope because she knew she had hurt the blonde. Truth is she had stopped communicating with her because when she confessed her relationship to her father he reminded her that she was dysfunctional, not good enough for someone like Aubrey, and that she wasn’t going to make it in Los Angeles to be able to support someone like Aubrey. So she distanced herself from everybody that actually cared for her and believed in her.

  
Beca’s career started soaring at some point in Los Angeles and she wished she could share the moments with her friends. The Bellas...Chloe….and her favorite person, Aubrey. She had gained everything she had ever dreamed of yet she was missing the love of her life.  
It’s a few days before February when Beca decides to finally go to the bridal store that is interested in having her do a gig for their upcoming anniversary that they will have for the dedicated employees.

That is the same day she runs into Chloe who is sitting in front of some mirrors. Beca decides she will say hi to Chloe. When she starts headed towards the redhead she sees someone coming out of the fitting room.

Aubrey Posen comes out in an elegant wedding dress with a big smile on her face. In that moment Beca feels like her heart stops beating for quite some time. Of course she was getting married. Beca decides to head to the back to start the meeting she had with the owner of the bridal store.

* * *

The characters nor the song belong to me. They belong to Pitch Perfect and WWE ("I Just Want You" by Trish Stratus)

Not sure if I want to leave this as is or maybe add one or two more chapters. Leave me some feedback?

I'm Waves of Rage on Fanfic where this was first posted originally. 

 


End file.
